


CDLI.

by Ex-Genesis (SevlinRipley)



Category: 21 Jump Street (Movies)
Genre: Extended Scene, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 04:12:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13286724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SevlinRipley/pseuds/Ex-Genesis
Summary: Extended bathroom scene. The second one, not the first one.





	CDLI.

**Author's Note:**

> The words in bold are lines from the movie and do not belong to me, but simply offer context and setting. ~~These are my babies but I can never write for them, so I decided to force myself to do so anyway. If I could have them kiss, where in the movie would it be (besides everywhere) and then TRY to add semi-realistic means for it to occur. So sorry if I offend anyone with OOCness of any kind. Also cheesiness. Please forgive me.~~

" **Jenko, uh...** " Schmidt turned toward Jenko, and after a long pause, finished with the question he'd always had trouble with before. Something that was usually so difficult and terrifying to get out that he struggled to even remember the words as they were blaring in his head. Maybe it helped, getting over that first hill with Molly. She'd lent him confidence, something he would always be grateful for. So now, when it was time to cross a mountain, he hoped that he hadn't destroyed so much trust between he and his partner that his winning streak would end now. " **Will you go to prom with me?** " His chest felt heavy as Jenko looked at him, and he knew what a loaded question it was. Would understand completely if Jenko told him to fuck off. Schmidt's pulse hammered with regret, and the silence rang in his ears as it hit him how now, more than ever, he truly hoped he'd hear a 'yes' in return.

He didn't look happy, still obviously hurt. But Jenko barely nodded his head and said, " **I guess.** " It was a falsely shallow answer to a falsely shallow question. It wasn't perfect, but it was better.

Swallowing, Schmidt's tongue dipped out to wet his lower lip, as he looked down, hands awkwardly coming together as he picked at his thumb. "You don't. Actually have a problem with, you know, gay stuff, right?"

Jenko blinked, almost a flinch. "Wait - what?" Why was his throat so dry all of the sudden.

Schmidt laughed softly, but it was clearly out of nerves. "Just you know, with the whole - thing our first day. And I mean, not that we're going to prom together _that_ way. But like. If we were..."

"I'm not -"

"No, me neither," Schmidt hastily added, scratching the back of his head. He took a quick breath and forced himself to look up again. "But. If I was."

"That'd be cool," Jenko said, sounding unsure. "If I was...?"

"Cool. Totally cool," Schmidt agreed. "I don't know why I brought that up."

"You can still like girls too, you know." Jenko blurted.

It was enough to catch Schmidt off guard, bring a surprised smile to his face. "Yeah, I know." Then the idea actually sunk into his brain. _Wait._ "Like, you mean... _you_ too?"

He was shaking his head, but not? Schmidt couldn't really tell, but didn't have time to figure it out before Jenko said an uneven, "Or you."

Schmidt's brow furrowed, he looked to the side, thinking hard about what to say next. He'd been trying not to think about this shit this whole damn time, and then he brought it up and now look at the mess he'd made. "Jenko, I..."

"It's cool if you don't."

When Schmidt went to look Jenko in the eyes, to further discern what his tone and words meant, together, Jenko was purposefully _not_ looking at Schmidt. "Uh. I. Sometimes, maybe." Not maybe. And like, all the time. Except when he was pissed off because finally when things started to go right in his life, Jenko started to pull away. It was his fault; he knew that, but Jenko didn't understand what it felt like, but! None of that mattered anymore, because Jenko was going to forgive him and they were gonna go kick ass and get their jobs back together. That, and Schmidt had been stupid to think that fake-ass guy he was playing could ever actually be anything other than a catalyst for moving on from his past...

"Yeah," Jenko agreed softly. "Sometimes, me too." Then Jenko's eyes were on Schmidt's and there was an intensity there that drained the remaining anxiety from his shoulders, even though poor Jenko still liked rigged, and afraid. And then the reason for that came out, and Schmidt almost let out an embarrassingly high-pitch noise, when Jenko said, blushing, "Dude, I think I'm gonna kiss you now, okay?" Schmidt didn't know what his head was doing; it might've been a nod, but before he could gain back control of it, Jenko had a hand on his jaw, and _fuck_ his lips...

Chest heaving, Schmidt leaned into the kiss, warm and smooth and he swore he could feel the tension evaporating between them. Upon opening his eyes, he was blessed with the sight of Jenko's own fluttering open. His fucking beautiful eyelashes. They were so damn distracting sometimes. Finally, a smile, too. Jenko was looking at him with such a bright countenance Schmidt almost couldn't believe that kissing _him_ had put that look on Jenko's face. Then warmth filled him throughout, and he smiled back, even as Jenko moved back to where he'd launched from.

Then Schmidt laughed because, holy shit... What just happened was huge for him, for them, but they'd have to put all that on hold for the evening. "Fuck. **Are we really gonna take down a whole drug operation by ourselves?** "

Jenko nodded, eyes tightening at the sides, " **I got some contacts that'll help us.** "


End file.
